


The Cheer Committee

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Football!Lucas, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya, Riley and Farkle are Lucas' cheer committee and Maya's the leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheer Committee

   "Are you ready Maya? We're going to be late for Lucas' game. It's the last game of the season." Maya was quickly curling her hair, trying to look her best for her Ranger Rick.

   "Wait a second Riles. I'm almost done."

   "Maya, you don't need to dress up. Lucas will love you even if you were wearing a plastic bag. Honest to god, I think you're just trying to seduce him or something."

   The blonde smirks at her best friend, a devious glint in her eyes. "Maybe I am."

   Riley just shakes her head, mumbling "Terrible."

   "Riley! Maya! You guys ready? The game is starting in ten minutes and it's a five minute ride."

   Maya quickly puts on her converse, flattening out Lucas' old pinstripe shirt that he gave her when he got an updated shirt. She looked into the mirror once more, making sure she looked _perfect_ for her cowboy.

   "Maya, I swear to god, I'm going to drag you to the car if you don't hurry up."

   "Shut the hell up Farkle, I'm coming." Maya quickly grabs one of Lucas' old baseball hats and ran downstairs, seeing Farkle with his arm around Riley's waist.

   "Finally! She's done." Riley giggles into Farkle's chest **(Ahem... Dan and Phil)** and Maya just rolls her eyes, wishing she could be in Lucas' arms.

   "Let's go lovebirds."

   The three quickly run to the subway, only being a few minutes late and just missing the national anthem. When Lucas stepped onto the diamond, Maya was the first to see him.

   Obviously though, Maya couldn't show it, so she awaited for Riley and Farkle to notice first. Although, it took them quite a while to notice, since they were so entranced with each other's eyes.

   Finally though, they did break eye contact and saw Lucas running to third base.

   "WOO! Go Lucas!" Maya felt her ear drums ring, Riley's high pitch voice piercing her ears.

   "Yeah! You go Lucas!" When Lucas finally got back to the home base, he looked over at his cheer committee and waved to them, smiling extremely wide when seeing Maya.

   Maya just smirked at him, mouthing I love you. He made sure to mouth it back.

* * *

   The score was tied, 13-13. It was almost the end of the game, and it was all up to Lucas. Maya felt nervous just watching the game and even felt nervous _for_ Lucas.

   _Come on Sundance. You got this._

***BAM***

   You can hear the wood hitting the hard ball, the crowd watching a blur of a person running as fast as possible.

   "HAUL ASS SUNDANCE! YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT!"

   Lucas continues to run as fast as he could, trying to show his Pancake that he can do it. His teammates though, are a different story. They were laughing their asses off, seeing how whip their teammate was and how much he is controlled by her (in a good way, of course). He finally passed home base, screaming at the top of his lungs and his teammates coming out to pick him up.

Maya quickly walks down the bleachers, trying to reach Lucas as fast as possible. When she finally reaches the field, his teammates let him go, knowing what's coming next. Maya quickly runs to Lucas, hugging him tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Hey there Pancake. What's shakin'?"

Maya laughs at Lucas' choice of words, loving his old country ways.

* * *

   By the time Maya got back, she was exhausted, but once she heard the ping signaling that Lucas texted her, she was up immediately.

 

> _Sundance: Hey there._
> 
> **Penelope: Hey slugger nice game today**
> 
> _Sundance: Pssh I only hit 3 home runs I did alright_
> 
> _Sundance: Thanks for coming to watch short stop, means a lot_
> 
> **Penelope: Yeah. Well your cheer committee was going so I figured why not.**
> 
> _Sundance: What Farkle and Riley? Does that make you head of the committee then? I heard you yelling all the way from the outfield_
> 
> **Penelope: That wasn't me**
> 
> _Sundance: "HAUL ASS SUNDANCE YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT"_
> 
> **Penelope: Shut up**
> 
> _Sundance: Goodnight Blondie. I love you_
> 
> **Penelope: I love you too**

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
